Fairytales of a War Past
by Miss Lydia Bennet
Summary: Steve' best friend, Bucky went missing when they were kids. Now, in his senior year, he's dragged off on an exploration of a long abandoned war base. Things are creepy enough, with empty rooms and crumbling walls in every turn, but things go crazy when they find the girl in the locked room and hear the tales the Sleeping Beauty, the Ghost, and the base's past...


**SUMMERY:**

**Steve' best friend, Bucky went missing when they were kids. Now, in his senior year, he's dragged off on an exploration of a long abandoned war base. Things are creepy enough, with empty rooms and crumbling walls in every turn, but things go crazy when they find the girl in the locked room and hear the tales the Sleeping Beauty, the Ghost, and the base's past...**

**A/N Okay, so first up, I'm going to use a couple OCs in this, since I couldn't figure any cannons who would do what's needed. Also, m'gonna go more into some personalities that weren't touched in the movies. Don't like, don't read :)**

Every Marvel character belongs to the amazing Stan Lee :D

[AP U.S. History, S.H.E.I.L.D. High, 2:38 PM]

Steve Rogers sat in his favorite class, AP U.S. History, listening to his teacher explain the Allied Forces use of newly developed weapons in World War II. Usually, he was focused and attentive during this class, but he'd had an all-nighter finishing a research paper the night before and was exhausted. Without meaning to, his eyes slipped closed.

_"Steve!" a boy, probably about ten or so called from a tree. He was grinning, a Nerf gun in hand, and messy mud camouflage on his face. Dark hair, soon to be in need of a cut, stood somewhat on end with a few small leaves and twigs strewn about. _

_Steve turned, grinning at his friend, a small water balloon in hand. "You're never gonna win, Bucky!" he called, before throwing the water balloon with all his might at the other boy. _

_Bucky laughed as the balloon flew about five feet forward and to the left. Another complete miss. Still shaking with small laughs, he aimed his gun, firing a series of foam bullets, each making their way towards Steve. In an attempt to escape the firing, Steve turned to run, and tripped, as two hit his back._

_"Guess you won again." Steve stated, getting up and dusting off his pants. "You want victory ice-cream or something?" _

_There was no reply._

_"Bucky?" He turned to the tree, peering up at the thick branches, "Bucky? You up there?" Again, there was silence. Then, a deafening sound as a bullet came out and-_

"Hey, Steve, get up." Tony demanded as he poked Steve's shoulder annoyingly. "Mr. Coulson is coming 'round and I need you after school. Get up. Now." He ordered with a sharp poke to Steve's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Ow, what was that for?" Steve muttered, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare or something." Tony explained with a shrug "It was pretty entertaining, honestly; I didn't wanna wake you up for awhile."

"Nice to know I was amusing to you. Anyways, what'd I miss?" He asked, looking carefully as to where Mr. Coulson was, scolding some girl across the room about discipline.

"Oh, you know, just some important notes. Maybe I'll share." he added with a smirk.

"I'll just ask Natasha or Bruce, then." Steve replied, grabbing his books and walking out as the final bell rang.

[Bruce Banner's locker, S.H.E.I.L.D. High, 3:17 PM]

"Yeah, 'course I can lend you my APUSH notes." Bruce said, handing his notebook to Steve with a smile. "I'm surprised you actually fell asleep during it, though. I always thought you had a passion for that class."

Steve rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn "I am, I was up late last night." he explained, somewhat distracted. "You know, just some of Ms. Evan's insane Lit work. Anyways, thanks for the notes. I'd better go; gotta work on some calculus."

He turned to leave, waving goodbye to Bruce. Steve really hoped Bruce bought his lie; he wasn't the best at it, but Bruce wasn't the type to question, which was lucky. Had it been Tony or Natasha...Steve cringed at the thought.

But he needed to get home, to think. _"Steve!"_ a child's voice called in his head. He bit his lip, trying to think of something else, at least until he was home. He couldn't think on that right now...

[The parking lot, S.H.E.I.L.D. High, 3:26 PM]

Steve found his old, red, '96 Chevy, quickly putting his key into the door. Trying to get home quickly was always a struggle with his friends. Today, however, it seemed that no one was trying to kidnap him on a study session or an ice-cream run or anything. Sighing, he slipped in the car, starting the engine, and turning The Mix on. Steve backed out and quickly started out of the lot.

"Oh, _please,_ turn that pop-shit off." A female voice complained, while flipping the radio off. Natasha Romanoff, one of Steve's closest friends grinned at his irritated expression.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. It really was a shame they wouldn't let him drive his old Harley to school.

"Tony mentioned before, didn't he? He has some big thing he 'needs'" she used finger quotations while speaking, "us to be there for. Anyways, I came to retrieve you so he doesn't throw a hissy fit."

Realizing he wouldn't win this argument, Steve changed from his usual side streets route to the main road, driving towards the Stark family's large estate.

"So….You ask that Peggy girl out yet?" Natasha questioned..

Steve stayed silent.

There was too much on his mind and Peggy was the least of it.

"_Steve! C'mon, let's play!"_

**Yay! First chapter done and first in a year! :D  
Still working on the others, don't worry xD**

**Review if you'd like, please :)**


End file.
